Surprises
by Kimmie0329
Summary: This is the same one I had posted.I mixed it up a little.They have secrets.And this is going to be one weird Christmas, and other months for all of them.So secrets might even start fights, some may break up brother or sister ship.Plz leave a good review!
1. Chapter 1

This Christmas story takes place with the Chipmunks and Chipettes. "Brittany don't you love the smell of Christmas?" Eleanor said helping Jeannette decorating the tree, while Brittany put up lights. "Yes. It's so wonderful." Brittany said back thinking of Alvin. "Girls we need to put the star on together." Jeannette said. They all put their hand on the star and gently placed it on top of the tree. "It's so beautiful." Brittany said. "Wait one minute." Eleanor said walking over to the plug in. She plugged in the cords and everything lit up. "Now it's beautiful!" Eleanor said. "Let's go see if the boys need help with Dave's house." Jeannette suggested. "Great idea Jeannette." Brittany said as they got their coats on. The girls walked out the door and across the street.

The boys stuff was still at Dave's place till they moved to collage. The girls were happily married.

Eleanor knocked on the door. Alvin answered. "Hello girls." He said letting them in. "Hello Alvin." Brittany said. "Alvin where is Theodore?" Eleanor said. "He is trying to untangle Christmas lights." Alvin said pointing to the living room. Then a loud sound came from the living room. Eleanor walked in and Theodore was on the ground all tangled up in lights. While Simon was putting up mistletoe. "Jeannette are you there?" Simon said on the ladder. "Yes." she spoke up. "Do you want some help?" She asked. "Please." He said Jeannette walked in and started helping him. "Hi, Theodore." Eleanor said as she got to her knees and helped untangle him. "Hi, Elie." He said. They started helping each other out. Then they were finished. "Thank you girls." The boys said. "No problem." Eleanor said. "Yeah." Brittany agreed. Jeannette shook her head up and down. "Would you girls like to stay for dinner?" Theodore asked. "Dave wouldn't be home till twelve." Alvin said. "Okay." The girls said. "Eleanor do you want to help me with dinner?" Theodore asked. "Sure." She replied. They walked into the kitchen. "Jeannette do you want to go read a good Christmas book?" Simon asked. "Sure!" She said. They went upstairs to Simon's little library of books. "Brittany do you want to look for stuff to buy?" Alvin asked. "Of course!" She said. They got up and went to the computer.

Later on Theodore and Eleanor was in the kitchen. Eleanor got cut. "Eleanor are you okay?" Theodore said putting her hand in cold water. "I'm okay. I haven't got cut cooking in all my life which is eighteen years." She replied trying not to cry. Then she started to cry. "Eleanor everything is okay." Theodore said comforting her. "Eleanor go in the living room, and I'll be there in a minute." Theodore said. "Alvin come here." Theodore said. "What?" Alvin said coming down the stairs. "Put some oil in the pot." Theodore asked. "Where is it?"Alvin asked. "Up in the cabinet with the lock. He unlocked it with his house key. There was two bottles. One was oil and the other was tequila. He grabbed the one with oil in it. And he poured it all in the pot. "Okay I'm done with it." Alvin said. "Bye!" "Okay Alvin." Theodore said walking back into the kitchen with Eleanor. Eleanor is it hurting, or does it have a mark? He unwrapped the towel. There was blood around her fingers. "Eleanor we are going to take you to the hospital. "Simon!" Theodore yelled. "What?" Simon yelled back coming down the stairs. "Where are your keys?" Theodore asked. "There right here." Simon said pulling them out of his pocket and handing them to Theodore. "What happened?" Simon asked. "Eleanor got cut badly." Theodore replied as he was helping Eleanor with her coat. "Okay." Simon replied. "Oh, Simon turn off the stove." Theodore said walking out the door with Eleanor. "Bye!" Theodore said closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night after Eleanor and Theodore got back, they finished dinner. They all sat down and ate, and drank a lot of Eggnog that Brittany made. And then they went into separate rooms and talked. "Simon what do you love about Christmas?" Jeannette asked. "All the love it brings." Simon replied getting closer to Jeannette. "What's yours?" He asked her. "Mine is all the joy you bring me. I mean it brings me, sorry." She said getting closer to him. She layed her head on his shoulders. "Jeannette look were under the mistletoe." Simon said pointing up. "So we are." She replied. They both leaned over and started kissing. Then they were french kissing. Simon felt Jeannette removing his shirt. And he liked it. Then he removed her jeans and then he removed his jeans, while she removed her shirt. Then he got on top of her. They both were sweating. And then they started making love.

"Alvin what do you think of Christmas?" Brittany asked fixing her hair. "I love it." Alvin said. "I meant what's your favorite part?" She said. "Oh, the presents." He replied. She rolled her eyes. "Whats yours Britt?" Alvin asked her. "Mine is all the snow, and outfits." She replied. "Do you want your present now?" Brittany asked him. "Yes!" He replied. "Close your eyes." She told him. He closed his eyes. She started to kiss him. Then they started french kissing. He removed her shirt while she removed his jeans. Then they removed their clothes. Then they started making love.

"Eleanor what is your favorite part of Christmas?" Theodore asked. "Being around my family, and the decorating things." She replied. "What's yours Theodore?" Eleanor asked him. "All the food, and the family." Theodore told her. "Theodore, isn't this romantic?" She said. "Yeah." He said looking into her eyes. "I love you, Eleanor!" He told her. She stared into his eyes. "I love you too, Theodore!" She replied. They started kissing. Then they started french kissing. She removed his sweater. She felt him removing her shirt. Then they removed the rest of their clothes. They were both sweating. Theodore locked the door. Then they started making love. He paused for a breath. And kissed her forehead. Then they went back to making love.


	3. Chapter 3

That night Dave called. Theodore answered. Eleanor was asleep in his arms with some covers over her and him. "Hello?" Theodore said. "Theodore." Dave said. "Dave." Theodore said. "Theodore I'm going to be working late, and I won't be back till tomorrow. And your seventeen you and your brothers can watch the house." Dave told him. "Okay Dave." Theodore said. "Bye Theo." He said hanging up. "Bye." Theodore said hagging up the phone. "Who was that?" Eleanor asked. "Dave." He told her. "What!" She said sitting up. "Shh. He isn't coming home he has to work late." He told her putting her hair behind her ear. He kissed her. She feel asleep in his arms.

Alvin woke up. He noticed Brittany was asleep. He put his shirt back on. Then grabbed his jeans. He put his jeans walked down stairs. He saw Theodore awake. "Theodore?" Alvin spoke softly. "What?" Theodore said covering up Eleanor. "What happened to us?" He asked."I don't know." Theodore said thinking."Nevermind." He said. "Why is Eleanor over there?" Alvin asked. "I'm not telling." Theodore said putting his hand through her they heard a noise. It sounded like someone was coming down the stairs. "Simon?" Theodore said. "Yes." He said. "Theodore whats wrong your sweating and so are you Alvin." Simon said wiping some sweat from his head, and wiping it on his jeans, and shirt. "So are you." Alvin said. "What made all of us do this?" Simon asked them. "We don't know." Theodore said. "Theodore?" Eleanor said. Alvin and Simon ran into the kitchen. "Yes." Theodore said. "Hand me my jeans, and shirt. I know Alvin and Simon is in here." She told him. He handed her clothes to her. He put his shirt back on. Then she was dressed."You both can come back in here." She told them. They walked back in the room. Then Jeannette and Brittany walked down the stairs.

"Hey guys." Eleanor said rubbing her head. "Hi." They both said sitting down. "Who had a wild night?" Alvin asked. They all raised their hands. "What happened?" Jeannette asked. "I don't feel good." Eleanor said putting her hand on her stomach. Theodore put her in his lap. she hung onto him. "God help me!" She ran to the bathroom. Theodore walked into the bathroom. She was throwing up. He held her hair for her. The door was opened. "It must have been something we all drunk or ate" Alvin told them. Theodore remembered the tequila by the oil. And that it looked alike. Eleanor wiped off her mouth and walked back into the room with them. Then Theodore remembered the Eggnog they all drank. And that Brittany made it. "Brittany you made that Eggnog didn't you." Theodore said. "Yes." She replied. "That's what made us all do that!" "I'm sorry." Brittany said when she realized what had happened. "It's okay." They all said. So what do we do now. "Girls let's go home." Eleanor said. Getting her stuff. The girls got their stuff and left. The boys went with them.


	4. Chapter 4

A week later the boys went to see the girls. But something was different this time. "Hello?" Eleanor said answering the door. "Hi guys!" She said letting them in. "So what have you all been up to?" Alvin asked. "I've been sick." Eleanor said. "My poor baby!" Theodore said as she put her head on his shoulder. "Brittany is out Christmas shopping with Jeannette." Eleanor told them. "What are they getting?" Alvin asked. "I don't know." Eleanor said. "Do you all want something to drink?" She asked them. "Soda." They all said. "I'll help you Elie." Theodore said getting up with her. They came back with some soda."Eleanor why is a bunch of Sprite in the house?" Alvin asked. "Jeannette, Brittany, and I stomachs are hurting all the time." She told them. "Oh." Alvin said. Then Brittany and Jeannette walked in. "Hi guys." They both said. "Hi." The boys said back. "Eleanor come here." Brittany said. "You boys can watch TV till we get back." Brittany added. Eleanor got three bottles of soda grabbed a little bag with some things in it.

One minutes later Brittany came down stairs. She sat down next to Alvin. Then Jeannette came down stairs two minutes. Next Eleanor came down the stairs three minutes later. "What were you girls doing?" Alvin asked. "Nothing." Eleanor said quickly. "Girls!" Brittany said. "Let's go back upstairs." Brittany said. "Okay." Eleanor said getting up. Ten minutes later they all came down the stairs. "Boys." They all said. The boys looked back to the stairs. The girls got in front of the TV. "Theodore." Eleanor said. "Simon." Jeannette said. "Alvin." Brittany said. "Yes." The boys said at the same time. "We have something to tell you all." Brittany said. "What is it?" The boys said together. "Were pregnant!" The girls said together. The boys fainted.

Five minutes later they came two. "Are you sure?" Simon said. The girls went upstairs. They brought the test to them. "Whoa!" The guys said together. "Alvin this is all your fault!" Simon said. "My fault! Theodore told me to cook!" Alvin said pointing at Theodore. "I thought you could handle not kids anymore." Theodore exclaimed. "Yeah, but you know I can't cook worth a crap!" Alvin shouted. "Nevermind who did what, I'm going to be balloon!" Brittany said. "No your not Brittany." Eleanor said. "Whatever!" Brittany said. "Moodswings." Simon mumbled to Alvin in laughter while ALvin sat down and comferted Brittany. "Simon will you rub my shoulders?" Jeannette asked. "Yeah." Simon said. He started rubbing her shoulders. "Demanding." Theodore whispered over to Simon. "Eleanor are you okay?" Theodore asked. "Yeah I'm fine, but I feel like I want something to eat, like a piece of fruit.I'll be right back." She said getting a orange out of the fridge. "Cravings!" Alvin whispered over to Theodore. "Theodore can I speak to you?" Eleanor asked. "Sure." He said. Theodore got up.

"What is it, Eleanor?" Theodore asked. "Well, how do you think this is going to change our lives?" She asked him. "I don't know Eleanor." He said. "Like what do you mean?" He asked her. "I mean like our school lives, and like would you leave me?" She asked crying. "No Eleanor I would never leave you. And we could get a baby-sitter?" He said putting his arms around her. "Theodore, were about to graduate. "And you boys are still in the band. And.."Theodore shushed her. "I think we'll make it." He told her hugging her. "I do to." She told him. "Uh, how are you'll going to break it to Dave?" "Alvin will think of something." He told her walking back into the living room. They all knew from this moment on nothing would ever be the same.


	5. Chapter 5

After Dave got home. The boys sat down at the table. "So boys how was your day?" Dave asked. "Surprising." Simon said. "Why?" Dave said. "Because well Dave. We don't want to scary you, or anything,but the girls are." Theodore said. "Alvin you tell him." Theodore said pushing Alvin's arm. "Well , the girls are pregnant." Alvin exclaimed. "What!" Dave shouted. "Well." Simon said. "I'm so happy for you guys. I hope you make excellent parents." Dave said. "Thank you." They all said. "Okay, well, Dave were going to move in with the girls now, Okay?" Simon said picking up a box. "Sure. They are your wives." Dave said sipping his coffee.

The boys knocked on their door. "Hello?" Eleanor answered the door. "Hey Eleanor can we talk for a while?" Theodore asked. "Sure." She said letting them in. "Why did you boys come back over?" Eleanor asked. "Well we told Dave about you girls being pregnant, and he sort of was calm and well we want to move in!" Alvin said holding a box while smiling. "Why did you do that Alvin!" They heard Brittany say walking down the stairs. "Well he was going to figure out sooner or later! So we decided to tell him early." Alvin said. "Jeannette!" Simon said. Jeannette was listening to their conversation. "Jeannette,Brittany, and Eleanor were so sorry!" The boys said. "Well at least we can stay with you girls!" Alvin said trying brighten things up. "Well do you think we needed to be watched Alvin?!" Brittany said. "Britt calm down." Eleanor said. "No you!" Brittany spat back. Eleanor started to cry. "Eleanor." Brittany said. Brittany tried to calm her down, but Eleanor would try to slap her hand. "Eleanor." Theodore said. "Here." Theodore picked her up. "Let go talk." He carried her up to the girls room.

The rest of them stayed down stairs. "I feel so guilty about Eleanor." Brittany said looking down. "I'm sorry for acting like a brat, Brittany." Eleanor said. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled." She told Eleanor. "What did you do to make Elie listen?" Alvin asked. "I have my ways." Theodore said. "I'll tell you in the morning on the way to work." Theodore said. "Theodore." Eleanor spoke up. "Yes." Theodore said. "Aren't you glad we don't have school?" "Yeah!" He said. "Let's go do something today guys!" Jeannette suggested. "Like what?" Simon asked. "I don't know." Jeannette said. "We could go riding around town get some coffee, and go look at Christmas lights, and go skating?" Alvin suggested. "That's a good idea!" Theodore said. "Who wants to drive?" Eleanor asked. "None of us girls are driving." Brittany put in. The boys looked at Simon. "No." "Fine let's play rock, paper, scissors." Theodore said. "One two three." Simon said. Simon lost. They got their skates and drove off.

After they got their coffee they went to the pond. They started skating. The girls didn't. They wanted to talk to each other about names. "Hey, Britt watch this!" Alvin shouted. "Okay!" She shouted back. He did a number eight around Simon. And Simon fell in. "Simon!" Jeannette yelled. Theodore and Alvin pulled him out. "Simon are you okay?" Jeannette asked. "I'll be fine if I get these clothes." Simon said taking off his jacket. Simon had to take off all his clothes. Jeannette got a blanket to put around him. "I'm so sorry!" Alvin said hugging his brother. "It's okay. It's no the first time you hurt me." Simon said. "Yeah at least Alvin didn't tell you he went out with me!" Jeannette said laughing. "Jeannette shut up!" Alvin whispered. "Uh Alvin what is she talking about?" Simon asked. "Well." Alvin said. "Jeannette you cheated on me didn't you!" Simon said. "Well yes but it was when we were thirteen! But that was a long time ago and I love you, not Alvin." She told him. "Well how do I know you mean it?" He asked her. "I'm carrying your child." She yelled at him. "Jeannette I need some time to think." Simon said walking off."Alvin you cheated me!" Brittany said. "Yes I did , but it was along time ago! I love you not Jeannette!" Alvin said. "How do I know thats true?" She asked him. "Because if I didn't love you, then why wouldn't I have ran out on you as soon as you told me you were pregnant?" He asked her. "I don't know Alvin I need time to think." She said walking off with Simon.

The boys were getting some more of their stuff.

Later on that night Alvin and Simon couldn't be near each other. Brittany called Alvin. "Hello?" Alvin said crying. "Alvin I thought about what you said, and I still love you." She told him. "Britt I still love you." He told her. "Listen I'v go to go, Alvey." She told him. "Okay." He said "Bye." She said. "Bye." He said.

"So you and Brittany made up." Simon said. "Yeah." Alvin said. "Simon I should have never went out with Jeannette. I'm sorry." Alvin told him. "It's okay. I can't stay mad at her forever. Plus I still love her." He told Alvin. "Listen why don't you and her go out on a date tommorow?" Alvin suggested. "That's a good idea." Simon said. He called Jeannette. "Hello." Jeannette said sounded like she had been crying. "Jeannette I'm not mad. I still love you, and I was wonderng if you wanted to go out on a date?" He asked her. "Oh, Simon I still love you and yes!" She told him. "Great I'll pick you up at seven." He said. "Bye!" She told him. "Bye!" He told her. Then everone rested good that night exept for Theodore. He just couldn't sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Theodore finally went to sleep. When he did he had a nightmare. He saw Eleanor sitting in a rocking chair. "Eleanor." He said. He walked closer to her. There was two twins in her arms. One was a girl and the other a boy. "Theodore aren't they beautiful." She told him. "Yeah. There beautiful." He told her. Here she let him hold the boy. The boy spit up on him. "Gross!" Theodore thought. Then it pooped in it's diaper. "Theodore can you get that?" He asked him as a changing table appeared. He opened the boys diaper. "Ew." Theodore thought. Theodore felt like he was going to throw up. Then the baby peed on him. "Oh god!" He said. Then he woke up.

"I don't want a child!" He said to himself. He was sweating. He got up and went to the bathroom. He put some cold water on his face. He got a towel and wiped it off. Then he went down stairs and got something to eat. He sat down and watched he looked there was stuff about babies. Then he shut the telivison off. He went upstairs and put of his jacket and jeans and sneaked out the front door.

He stopped by a local coffee shop, that played Jazz music and poetry. "Here is a poem from a special person. Here she is Kim." The lady said. Theodore watched as she girl walked up on stage. She sat upon a stool. "I never thought I would love him. We have forbidden love. I wonder why I love him. Then I remember all the good times we've had. Sometimes love makes you do crazy things. Love is like power that you can not control! Love is like darkness and light. It has a good side and bad. And it has it's ups and downs, but the only way you can ever find true love is to go through all that. And that's what I'm working on." She said. Theodore stared at her as she walked down. Everyone snapped for her.

She went down and sat next to Theodore. "You were great!" He told her. "Thank you I was just expressing my feelings." She told him. "Wow!" He told her. He drank some his coffee. "So what's your name?" She asked him. "It's Theodore." He told her. "Mine is Kim." She told him. "You look kind of down. Is anything wrong?" She asked him. "Yeah." He said. "Do you want to tell me about it?" She asked him. "Okay." He said. "Well see I got my girlfriend pregnant. And well she asked me if I was going to run out on her like most guys would. I told her no. Then I had a nightmare. It was about our children. There was two instead of one. And It done a bunch of sick things. Now everywhere I look there is baby stuff all over television. I'm having second thoughts on what I said." He told her. "Well hun I don't know what to say." Kim told him. "Just think about this. Don't make a mistake that you'll ever regret!" She told him. "Thank you, Kim." He told her. "Kim can I have your cell number so I can call you just in case anything happens?" He asked her. "Sure." She told him as they exchanged phone numbers. "Bye Theodore my parents are going." She said. "Bye." He said hugging her. She walked off.


	7. Chapter 7

Later on that night Theodore walked around town. He keept thinking about Eleanor and that dream he had. Then he remembered about his mother Vinny. He hadn't seen her in a while. He picked up the phone. He called her old number. She answered it. "Hello?" She said. "Mom." Theodore spoke. "Theodore! Why are you calling so late?" She asked. "Well I was wondering if I could visit you?" He asked. "Okay." You remember where I live don't you?" She asked him. "Yeah, mom I do." He told her. "Okay. I'll see you in a bit." He said. "Bye." She said. "Bye." He said. He hung up. He went home and wrote a note to Dave. He got some of his things and went to visit Vinny.

He knocked on her door. "Theodore." She said. "Mom." He said hugging her. "Mom can I talk to you?" He asked sitting down. "Sure, what is it Theodore." She said. "Well this may surprise you. Mom your going to be a grandma." He told her plain out. "Okay!" She said looking at him. "But I'm thing of running out on her." He told her. "What!" She said. "Look I raised part of you when you were a baby I can't handle it. It was cold, and..." Theodore cut her off. "I know the story, mom." He said. "Then why do you want to leave her?" She asked. "Well I had a nightmare, and I can't handle being a father I know I can't." He said. "Sweetheart, You've never been a father for one reason!" She said. "I know, but I couldn't handle what was in my dream." He told her. "Listen Theodore think about it a little bit more." Vinny told him. "Okay, mom." He said. "I've got to go, mom." He said getting up. "Okay, bye!" Vinny said. "Bye mom." He said. "Tell your brothers I said hi!" She yelled to him. He went home for a second. He crumbled up that note. He keept waking up.

That morning he wrote a note to Eleanor that said

"Dear, Ellie I have thought about us having a baby, and well I can't handle it. I had a nightmare about this. I don't think I'm cut out to be a father. I'm so sorry if this letter hurts you. This is just something I have to do. I'm so sorry for this. But as you said I am leaving you.

Sincerely,

Theodore."

He sent it to her by email.

Later on that day Eleanor got the email. She started shaking. And bursting out crying. "Eleanor what's wrong?" Brittany said walking in the room. She sat beside her sister an read the email. "Why that little brat!" She said letting Eleanor cry on her shoulder. "Jeannette!" Brittany yelled. "Yes!" Jeannette said walking up the stairs. "Look." Brittany said pointing to the letter. "That little dog!" She said. "It's okay Elie." They said. Then someone knocked on their door. "I'll be right back Brittany said getting up while Jeannette comferted her. "Hello?" Brittany said. "Hi Alvin. Hi Simon." She said. "Listen I don't think Jeannette and I can make it tonight." She told them. "Why?" Alvin asked. "Come up stairs and I'll show you both." She said walking up the stairs. The followed her and then read the email. "I never knew Theodore was that hardcore!" Simon said shocked. "I know it's not like him." Alvin said. Then the phone rang. "I'll get it." Jeannette said. "Hello?" She said. "Hi Jeannette!" A voice said. "Hi, Shana!" She said. "Listen now is a bad time. Theodore is leaving Eleanor." She told her. "What!" Shana said suprised. "It's okay, listen I'll come over tommorrow, okay?" Shana said. "Okay." Jeannette said. "Bye!" Shana said. "Bye!" Jeannette replied hanging up the phone. "Well at least you have us Ellie!" They all said. "I know but it's going to be hard without him." She replied laying down and going to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Theodore was walking at the park and spotted a family with their kids. Theo thought to himself, "They seem happy. Maybe I've made the wrong choice. Maybe life will be harder without her. Maybe I need her and my unborn child. Maybe I can't live without her." His breathes began getting shorter. Then he heard someones radio playing "No air". "I need Eleanor, but she'll never take me back. Not what after I done to her. It's no use. But I'm miserable without her. She completes me. I can't breath knowing she's not there. I can't even..eat." He admitted to himself. "I miss her." Meanwhile Eleanor was looking for somewhere to get coffee. Then she tough about Theodore. She mumbled to her self, "I miss him."

Then she went to the jazz club that Theodore went to that other night. She sat down and listened to the music. Only it eased her pain. Then there was Kim sitting beside her getting ready for her turn to play her saxophone. "You play that kind of music?" Eleanor asked. "Yeah." Kim said. "Do you know a Theodore Seville?" She asked Eleanor. "Yeah, he left me though." She said. "I told him not to make a mistake he would regret." Kim said. "You talked to him about that!" She said. "Yeah I told him don't do something you'll regret, and don't do something to hurt her." Kim said fixing her reed. "So you tried to stop him?" Eleanor asked. "Well yeah." Kim said putting the neck strap around her neck. "Listen I have a surprise for you once I get on stage." Kim said. "Okay." Eleanor said looking into her coffee. Kim went up there and sat on the stool. "This is for a special friend of mine that has been really hurt." She began playing. Eleanor closed her eyes and started listening to it. The music explained just how she felt on the inside. Eleanor began crying a little. Then Eleanor started singing how she felt. It was soul music with some jazz. She felt so sad to sing about her troubles, but then she liked it. The Theodore walked in. He saw Kim playing the saxophone. The he heard Eleanor. He felt sick. He missed her so much. He felt couldn't stand up. He felt dizzy. He sat down. She saw him. She sang what she felt about him. He heard the words. They meant a lot. He felt missed. He had to get up and leave so he could think some more. Kim finished the song when Eleanor stopped singing. Everyone snapped and clapped. "Kim you were great!" Eleanor said hugging her. "You were great to!" Kim said back."Eleanor do you want my cell number?" Kim asked. "Sure Eleanor said. They exchanged numbers. "I have to go Kim." Eleanor said. "Bye!" Kim said. "Bye!" Eleanor said walking out the door.

Theodore went back to the park. He saw a couple. They looked so cute together. He kept on thinking about Eleanor. Then the song "Don't Matter" come on in his mind. He longed for her. He was crying on the inside. He's style changed since they were little. Instead of being sweet, he had become emo. Eleanor didn't care. She loved him for who he was. He felt he could talk to her about anything. He sat down underneath the tree he had carved their initials into. He looked at fingers swept across the markings in the tree. They burned with pain. And stung with sadness. He felt worthless. He couldn't live without her. Then again the song "No Air" Came on in his mind. He touched the writing in the tree again. This time it felt the guilt of sorrow and death. "I can't live without her." He thought. "I love her." He said. "I need her." He looked at the tree. Then he closed his eyes and remembered the day he carved was a regular day. Him and Eleanor were sitting there. She was in his lap. She was giggling. "Eleanor do you love me?" He asked her. "Yes. I do. Do you love me?" She said. "Yes." They kissed. Then he carved their initals. He opened his eyes. Then he remembered when they went on the Tool Academy show and got married and the whole thing. He started crying.


	9. Chapter 9

Later on Theodore saw Kim and a guy at the park. They were holding hands. "Kim." Theodore said walking up to her. "Hi, Theodore. This is Logan my boyfriend." She said. "Hi." He said. "Hi!." Theodore said. "So I heard you left Elie." She said. "Yeah I'm thinking of taking her back."He said firmly. "That's good. She really misses you." Kim said looking at Logan. "Dude you left Your wife!" Logan said in disbelief. "Yeah." Theodore said. "Was she pregnant?" Logan asked. "Yep." Theodore said looking at his feet. Kim's cell rang. "Hello." She answered it. It was Eleanor. "Hi!." Eleanor said. "Kim can you come over?" Eleanor asked. "Sure but you don't mind if I bring my boyfriend do you?" Kim asked. "Sure I don't care." Eleanor said. "Cool we'll be over there in a minute. Bye!" Kim said. "Bye!" Eleanor said. Kim put away her phone. "Logan were going over to one of my friends house okay?" She said. "Okay." He said. "Theodore we've got to run. Bye!" Kim and Logan said. "Bye." Theodore said.

Kim knocked on the front door. Eleanor answered the door. "Hi." Kim said. "Hi." Eleanor said letting them in. "This is Logan." Kim said. "Hi." Logan said. "Hi!" Eleanor said. "Logan this is Alvin and Simon." Eleanor said. "Hey!" The boys said. "Hi!" Logan said. Sitting down next to them. "Kim this is Jeannette, Brittany, and Shana." Eleanor said. "Hi Kim!" Shana said. "Hi! Shana I haven't heard from you since in like forever." Kim said sitting down next to her. "Hi Kim." The girls said. "Hi girls!" Kim said.

The guys sat down and talked. And so did the girls. "So Logan how long have you known Kim?" Alvin asked Logan. "Since fifth grade." He answered looking at Kim. "So I saw Theodore earlier." Logan said. "Is he alright?" Alvin and Simon said in concern. "Yeah but he was upset." Logan said. "We haven't heard from him in a while." Alvin said. "Hey Logan have you ever been surfing in the snow?" Alvin asked. "No, why do I want to?" Logan asked. "It's fun." Alvin spoke thinking of something. "Come on." Alvin said putting his jacket on. They put on there jackets and ran outside to the boys garage. Alvin got their old surfboards. And they went to the old hill next to the pond. "So all you do is step on the board and surf down it." Alvin said.

Meanwhile the girls were back at the house talking. "Hey I saw Theodore today. He asked about you. He said he was thinking of taking you back." Kim said. "Why would she take him back!" Brittany shouted. "Britt calm down." Jeannette said. "I'm sorry I'm just tired." Brittany said. "Well I'll get back to ya ll on whether I would take him back or not as soon as I get something to eat!" Eleanor said walking to the fridge. She grabbed some stuff from the fridge and started cooking. After she cooked they had a little party. They ate and talked about their guys.

Kim's cell phone rang. "Hello?" Kim said flipping her hair back. "Hey Kim, um I think Logan and Alvin might be hurt." Simon said. "What!" Kim said jumping up. "Okay Simon we'll be right there!" Kim said. Kim hung up the phone. "Britt, Alvin and Logan might be hurt!" Kim said grabbing her coat. Brittany, Shana, and Jeannette went with her. Jeannette drove.

When they pulled up Simon had Alvin and Logan up against a tree. "Thank god you guys are here!" Simon said. "Logan!" Kim said kneeling. "Are you okay?" She asked. "My arm is hurting is all." He said. she tried to get him to move it. She moved it for him. "It's not broke." She said in relief. She hugged him. And kissed him.

"Brittany." Alvin said. "Yes." She said. "Kiss me." He said. She kissed him. "Your not hurt are you?" She said a little bit away from his lips. "I'm okay." He said going the rest of the way touching her lips. "You boys really scared us." Kim said. "We'er sorry." Logan said. They all went back to the house and talked.


	10. Chapter 10

Later on in that month the day before Christmas eve the girls went out looking at the town. First they went to the park. "Eleanor look." Jeannette said pointing to Theodore. "Hide me." Eleanor said getting behind her sisters. "Eleanor you can't even fit behind us your so big!" Brittany said in laughter. Theodore walked over there. "Hi girls." He said. "Hi." They said. "Eleanor can I talk to you?" He asked. "Okay?" She said. They sat on a park bench. "So what do you want to talk about?" She asked him. "Well do you remember that email I sent you?" He asked. "Yes." She replied. "Well I take it back." He said. "What!" She said confused like. "I need you, I miss you, I love you." He admitted. "Theodore do you really mean it?" She asked with tears in her eyes. "Yes of course I do. I've been through pain and suffering without you. And I'm ready for fatherhood." He said whipping the tears from her eyes. "So Ellie will you take me back?" He asked. "Okay!" She said kissing him. "Eleanor I love you." He said. "I love you too Theodore." She spoke back hugging put both of her rings back on her finger. "Aw." Their brothers and sisters said behind a tree. "You guys!" They said together. Then they had a group hug.

Later on during the last part of the month Eleanor had some news for Theo. "Theodore?" She said. "Yes he said putting down his pencil writing his collage application. "Um Theo baby I have something to tell you." She said holding his hand. "What is it?" He asked. "Um well..I'm having twins." She said biting her lip. "Your having twin." He said. "Yes." She replied. "Your..having." He mumbled, then fainted. "Alvin! Simon!" Eleanor yelled. "What is it?" Then yelled running into the room. "Help me wake up Theodore." She said shaking him. Then put some cold water on his face. "Whoa!" He said coming two. "So you're having twins!" He said. "Yes!" She replied. "Uh oh." Alvin and Simon said walking out the door. "Are you happy Theodore?" She asked. There was an awkward pause. "Yes. I'm very happy." He said hugging her. "We have to tell everyone!" She said kissing him on the cheek. "Okay." He said calmly. "Theodore baby I love you." She said hugging him. "I love you too Elie." He said putting his arms around her.


	11. Chapter 11

Later on during that next year the girls finally had their babies. And the boys were so happy. "Jeannette, what are you going to name him?" Simon asked as his son reached for his pinky. "I'm thinking of a place you went a long time ago." Jeannette said. "Greece?" Simon said puzzled. "Yeah." She said. "I was thinking about the name Matthew." She said. "Ricardo is a perfect name for him." Simon said handing little Ricardo back to his mother. "Matthew Chase Seville." Jeannette said. Then Simon kissed Jeannette's cheek.

"Brittany you have a beautiful baby girl." Alvin said giving the baby to Brittany. "She's beautiful." Brittany said. "Alvin, I know what I want to name her." Brittany said looking up at Alvin. "What Britt?" He said looking at Brittany. "I want to name her Autumn. Autumn Elizabeth Seville." Brittany said. She said. "That is a great name for her." Alvin said kissing Brittany's forehead. Autumn grabbed Alvin's pinky.

Theodore was pacing back in forth outside the door of Eleanor's room. Alvin and Simon walked out of Jeannette and Brittany's rooms. "Theodore." They both said. "I have a baby boy!" Simon said with excitement. "Congratulations." His brothers told him. "I have a baby girl!" Alvin said proudly. "Great!" Simon and Theodore told him. They looked at Theodore. "She is still in there." Theodore said worried. "It's okay." Simon said. They heard Eleanor scream. Theodore's eyes widened with fright. A nurse stepped out. ". Eleanor wants you in there." The nurse said. She gave him some stuff to put on. "Good luck Bro!" Alvin said giving him a hug. "Encourage her." Simon said giving his brother a hug. Theodore walked into the screaming room.

"Theodore?" Eleanor said in pain. "I'm here." He said grabbing her hand. "Good." She said as she squeezed his hand. "Eleanor push." She pushed. She kept pushing. Then Theodore heard a baby cry. "It's a baby girl!" Theodore fainted, from all the blood. "Theodore!" Eleanor said. They woke him up. "I'm sorry Eleanor." He said looking at their new baby girl. Then Eleanor had to deliver the other one. She kept on pushing just like she did with the first one. The Theodore heard another cry. "It's a baby boy!" Theodore was proud. They handed them to Eleanor and Theodore. Alvin knocked on the door.

"Theodore?" Simon said. "Theodore walked outside. "Well?" Alvin said. "Two. One boy and one girl!" Theodore said proudly. "Congratulations!" His brothers said. "Could we see them?" Simon asked. "Sure." Theodore said. "Then I want to see my niece and nephew." Theodore said.

They walked in the room. Eleanor had tears of joy in her eyes. "Hi guys." She said. "Hi Eleanor." They said. "Their so small." Alvin said remembering how big Autumn was. "What are their names?" Simon asked. Eleanor paused then looked at Theodore. "Theodore?" She said. "You can name the girl and I can name boy." She said. "Okay." He said thinking of a name for his baby girl. "I got it!" He said. "What is it?" Eleanor said. "Carmen. Carmen Marie Seville." He said. "That a wonderful name." Alvin, Eleanor, and Simon said. "Now let's see." Eleanor said thinking. "Mark. Mark Anderson Seville." She said. "That a great name!" the three brothers said. "Their so cute!" Simon said. Then they left Eleanor to sleep, and then Theodore went with Alvin, and Simon to see his niece and nephew.

"That's Autumn Elizabeth Seville." Alvin said holding her while Brittany was asleep. "She is so big!" Simon said in a whisper voice. "I know." Alvin said. "You must be very proud." Theodore whispered. "I am." Alvin said.

"This is Matthew Chase Seville." Simon said holding him while Jeannette also was asleep. "He looks just like you Simon." Theodore whispered. "I know!" Simon said as Ricardo reached out for Simon's finger. "Are you proud Simon?" Alvin asked. "Of course!" Simon said. Then the boys went to go get something to eat.

Later the girls were realised and they went back to the girls house. Everything was fine. Then the girls moved in with the guys till each family could get an apartment. They were still a happy family_._

_THE END for now. _


End file.
